


困兽

by bfanatic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Is Gotham Criminal Boss AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: 困兽，困住的到底是什么兽？一次是放纵。两次是巧合。三次便成了习惯。黑化布鲁斯，哥谭黑道教父布鲁斯。重口！重口！重口！全员重度OOC，非常虐，虐身虐心。BruDick，BruJay，BruTim和最后会出现的轻微TimJay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为了避免大家没看清就点进来：  
> 黑化布鲁斯，哥谭黑道教父布鲁斯。重口！重口！重口！全员重度OOC，非常虐，虐身虐心。  
> BruDick，BruJay，BruTim和最后会出现的轻微TimJay

_亲爱的日记：_  
_这很愚蠢，不过阿弗说能帮我，那我就试试好了，如果我不写他就不让我再查下去了……我一定会找到爸爸妈妈的凶手，让他们知道什么是正义。我想成为正义的化身，我不想再看到任何人的父母因为人渣而去世了。_  
……  
_我找不到那个杀害爸爸妈妈的凶手，哥谭里的每一寸土壤似乎都散发出一股腐朽的味道，我讨厌这里，我讨厌在这里的自己。_  
……  
_哥谭的警局是废物，我明明给他们了一个线索，他们却无视了。如果他们重视一点，是不是就能找到凶手了？_  
……  
_我找到了另外一个线索，最后一次……再试最后一次……_

 

十三年后。

飞翔的格雷森是杂技团里最著名的表演之一，布鲁斯·韦恩被克罗恩家族的继承人邀请，正是冲着这个节目来的。然而今天的节目，似乎出了点问题……

布鲁斯眼睁睁地看着那一对表演者从高空中坠落，没有防护网的阻隔，他们的血，染红了苍白的地。而那个等着出场，却又还未正式开始自己表演的男孩，跪坐在高台之上，什么声音都发不出来。

“这就是你邀请我来看的表演？”冷冷的，布鲁斯瞟了一眼紧张的兰斯·克罗恩。

“不……不……我并没有想到会出这样的意外。”兰斯的声音中带着颤抖，他之所以会邀请布鲁斯来看这个节目，就是为了讨好这个掌控了整个哥谭的男人。韦恩集团即将吞并克罗恩家族，他甚至不想求布鲁斯放过克罗恩家族，他只想求布鲁斯放过他和他的家人，让他们能有机会在其他地方重新开始。

可惜，他似乎失败了。

谁能料到在巡回演出了这么多年之后，飞翔的格雷森会因为表演失误而坠落呢？

布鲁斯扫了扫兰斯，从鼻间发出一声冷哼：“这不会是算计好的意外吧？是要提醒我，我也是个无父无母的杂种吗？”尖锐的质问让兰斯的冷汗流得更厉害了，他还真没有想过布鲁斯会这么具有攻击性。

虽然在哥谭地下世界中，布鲁斯·韦恩一向是无冕之王，甚至还是拥有“蝙蝠”之称的死神，却几乎从来没有真正在言语上刻意为难过谁。更多的时候，布鲁斯倾向于用行动证明一切，只要谁让他不满意了，那么一个星期内，那个人，乃至那个人的家族，都会消失在大众的眼中。

“不不不！我没有这个意思！”兰斯使劲摇了摇头，布鲁斯给予他的压力实在太大，他几乎可以感觉到自己那快要爆炸的膀胱，还有腋下即将透露出来的湿润。

布鲁斯没有接话，他站起身，不准备再接着看这场闹剧。

哥谭每时每刻都在死人，没有必要为了这么一个微不足惜的杂技团影响了他的心情。

然而……

在他将自己的目光挪开时，有那么一瞬间，与那个微微抬起头，看上去分外无助的少年，对上了双目。

布鲁斯清楚地看见了那少年的蓝眸：绝望，迷茫，无助，愤怒，痛苦和自责。

好相似……

那少年的发色也是鸦黑，那少年的肤色又是那样白皙，晶莹剔透的泪珠滑过他的脸颊，紧咬着下唇的贝齿，无一不让他觉得那样熟悉。

刹那间，他定了心神，决定放纵自己一次。

“行吧兰斯，我最后给你一次机会。今晚上，我要在韦恩庄园里见到那个孩子，你明白了吗？”布鲁斯指了指那个正在哭泣的少年，脸上带着的是一贯的花花公子笑容，像是拍打自己宠物的样子拍了拍兰斯的脸颊：“这可是你最后一次机会了。”

说完，布鲁斯头也不回地离开了杂技团，他的管家，阿尔弗瑞德·佩尼沃斯正在他的专用车里等着他。

“怎么这么早，布鲁斯少爷？是表演不够精彩吗？”阿弗的语调一如既往的沉稳，让布鲁斯躁动起来的心情平静了些。他收起了那个假笑，面无表情地偏了偏头，望向窗外的景色，眼中闪过一丝黯然：“没有什么好看的，阿弗。就是个笑话而已。”

阿弗抿了抿唇，没有叹息出声，他沉默地开起了车。

从杂技团到韦恩庄园的路程，像是地狱，一点一点地走向无尽的黑暗。直到他们回到韦恩庄园后，布鲁斯才冲了澡，将眼中那开始重复出现的画面隐藏在脑海深处。水顺着那伤痕交错的身体，滴落在浴室的瓷砖上，冰凉的水甚至让玻璃呈现出热水才会有的雾气。他静静地让那股冷意渗入骨髓，唯有连骨头都开始觉得冷时，布鲁斯才终于露出了一个嗜血的微笑。在哥谭，竟然有人会不经过他的同意而夺取那个男孩父母的生命，看来有些人还是太不懂规矩了。

很好。

是时候提醒一下这些人，哥谭是属于他的了。

冲完凉，布鲁斯换好了自己那套深红色的丝绵睡衣，不徐不疾地走到了韦恩庄园的餐厅。在餐厅的门口，站着一个紧张得发抖的兰斯，和一个戒备十足，带着恐惧却又尽力维持情绪的少年。布鲁斯挑了挑眉，冲着那个男孩笑了笑：“你先进去吧，男孩。”

那个男孩没有反抗，不知道是因为知道自己无法反抗，还是因为父母双亡而不再在意自己，看了看穿着睡衣的男人，再看了看那畏缩的将他带走的人。睡衣男的地位明显高于将他带走的人。而他……作为刚刚失去父母的杂技团的孤儿，连反抗兰斯都做不到，更别说布鲁斯了。

男孩的背影消失在门后，布鲁斯挂着一个冷笑，碰都不想再碰一下兰斯：“很好，你没有乱来，我也会遵守我的承诺。只不过……兰斯，我想哥谭不欢迎你，不要再让我在哥谭见到你和任何姓克罗恩的人。明白吗？”

兰斯飞快地点了点头，几乎想要立即拔腿就跑，还是布鲁斯再次制止了他：“等等兰斯，你跑什么跑？你们家的公司没了，但我记得克罗恩家族积累了很多年的积蓄还在保险柜里，不是？我也不要多了，九成，怎么样？”

“韦恩先生！”兰斯尖锐的嗓音惨叫出声，但很快兰斯意识到自己到底是在跟谁说话，唯唯诺诺地低下了头：“我知道了，韦恩先生。保险柜的密码是传承，我不会再要了，我会带着我的家人立即离开哥谭。”

说完，兰斯就想转身，不过布鲁斯还是没有就这样放过他：“对我的宽容，你该说什么，兰斯？”

“谢谢……谢谢您，唐……”兰斯的声音有些模糊不清，可语气里的那股懦弱的劲儿还是让布鲁斯不由自主地想再继续挑逗下去，然而他感觉到了另外一个人的存在，便没有继续。

“懂礼貌的人，总是会有些优待的。走吧兰斯，离开这座令人作呕的城市，开始你的新生活。我很期待你能做到什么地步，也许你跟你祖先一样，也能够白手起家呢？”布鲁斯慵懒的声音里，隐藏着极深的厌恶，也有着兰斯听不出来的痛苦。

伴随着兰斯踉踉跄跄离开的背影，阿弗那一如既往挺拔的身躯显现在布鲁斯面前。兰斯听不出来的，不代表阿弗也听不出来。

“布鲁斯少爷，如果你想离开哥谭，重新开始，我想还不算太晚。”阿弗端着银盘，明显是为了那男孩新做的。

“不，阿弗，你知道我不能离开。”布鲁斯冷硬的声线让阿弗不由自主地叹息：“您的犯罪帝国，是吗？”

“别说了阿弗。我知道父亲和母亲不会愿意看见这样的我，我知道。但他们没有看见我看见过的事情，我的选择不过是一系列理智的选择而已。为了更多人不失去父母，为了让更多的人安全，我就必须先牺牲小部分人的父母，成为黑暗的一部分。等到我能掌控一切以后，这种事情就不会再发生了。”在这昏暗的走廊里，布鲁斯的表情几乎被黑暗掩盖。

阿弗摇摇头，仍然不那么赞同：“总能找到其他办法的，布鲁斯少爷。”

“没有别的办法。”布鲁斯抿着唇，常年绷着的脸使得他不笑的时候，看上去都那么冷，那么心狠手辣。

阿弗暂时放弃了更改布鲁斯的想法，毕竟在过去的那些年里，他也试过劝阻布鲁斯，但无论怎么劝，他都没办法改变布鲁斯的心意。

他应该帮助哥谭的警探们把布鲁斯关押到监狱去的，可那是布鲁斯啊……那个他看着长大的孩子啊……

无论布鲁斯现在显得多么冷血，在他的眼中，布鲁斯仍然是那个因为父母双亡而止不住眼泪的少年。

“那么，布鲁斯少爷，那个男孩你打算怎么办？”阿弗转换话题的方式有些生硬，不过在过去的很多时候，他都只能用这种转移注意力的方式来抑制住他想将布鲁斯押去哥谭警局的冲动的。

“为他准备一个房间吧，阿弗。顺便为他准备一下哥谭学院的入学。”布鲁斯微微松了口气，他尊重这个陪了他几乎一辈子的老人，也尊重这个老人的想法，他从来都不想跟阿弗吵架，因为……他也只剩下阿弗能说说话了……

阿弗挑了挑眉，沉稳的问句中带着些许了然：“我能问问原因吗？”

布鲁斯没有立即接话，在阿弗都以为布鲁斯不会正面回答他的问题时，布鲁斯那有些飘忽的声音才传入了阿弗的耳中：“你知道为什么的，阿弗。他让我想起了我自己。”顿了顿，布鲁斯勾起一丝微笑：“我想给他一切，一切当初我没有的。”

有那么一瞬间，阿弗看上去有些伤心，而布鲁斯则是略微有些不知所措，他几乎快速改了口：“我不是这个意思，阿弗。我只是……希望他能过得更好……”

“我知道布鲁斯少爷，我知道。我很抱歉……”阿弗歉意的声音让布鲁斯更不好受了。

“不，阿弗，不是你的错。你是我父亲母亲以外对我最好的人了，不要妄自菲薄，没有你，就不可能有我。”

布鲁斯的解释让阿弗深深地叹了口气：“我不确定那究竟会是个坏事还是好事，布鲁斯少爷。”

“有时候我也希望这世界上没有我，可你知道这不可能的。”布鲁斯声线又转回成了冷漠：“这就是哥谭。”

他推开了门，并为阿弗掌门，让阿弗能直接走进来后，这才放开了手。

阿弗略带担忧的眼神落在了那个他常年只能看见背影的身躯上，他从来没有放弃过希望，他一直知道，在那令人胆寒的黑道之王的面具下，布鲁斯·韦恩是个好人。他只是担心，有一天，布鲁斯会忘记自己还是个好人……

+++

韦恩庄园的饭厅里，迪克坐在长桌的一端，有些忐忑。他当然是听说过布鲁斯·韦恩的，那个哥谭都会害怕的人，他甚至不知道来这里以后将会受到怎样的对待……马戏团里，总有几个性格恶劣而又嘴巴不干净的人。

海利先生试着留下过他，但要人的是布鲁斯·韦恩，自然没有人敢怠慢，手续几乎是背着海利先生办下来的，等到海利先生想找人的时候，已经太迟。更何况，迪克不想给海利先生带来麻烦，反正他也无处可去了。

可……他的确还是有些畏惧的。这种畏惧几乎跟他的悲伤齐驱并进。

当饭厅的门被打开时，迪克将手中的餐具捏得紧紧的，就好像这能够给他带来些许安全感似的。

目光随着布鲁斯，迪克注视着布鲁斯那深不见底的双眼，使得布鲁斯再一次不由自主地感叹起来，太像了……

昏暗的光线混合着好几个投进没有月光的夜色的落地窗，正如同哥谭一样黑。然而少年刚刚被泪水洗刷过的蓝眸却带着澄澈，像是能够点亮韦恩庄园。

“格雷森先生，你的晚餐。”

阿弗将银盘端到迪克的面前，香气四溢的晚餐让迪克吞咽了几下口水。他常年在马戏团长大，颠簸的旅途中，很少能够吃到家的味道。而长桌另外一边的布鲁斯也已经坐好，等到阿弗消失在两人的视线中后，布鲁斯才感觉到这空旷的餐厅中，弥漫着尴尬。

迪克忍住了，没有动自己眼前的美食，他抿着唇，略显得紧张地等待布鲁斯的指示。

布鲁斯也抿了抿唇，不知道该说什么好，毕竟他从来都没有面对这种场合的经验……

“吃吧。”镇定沉稳的语气与方才那带着滑腔的挑衅迥然不同，他并不打算让男孩知道太多他的另一面。

迪克看着布鲁斯，偏了偏脑袋，没有说话，只是跟着开动了起来。半顿饭都在沉默中度过，如果不是中途迪克死死地盯着布鲁斯不放，布鲁斯或许就会让这种沉默继续下去。

取而代之的，是布鲁斯放下的餐具：“怎么了，瑞查德，你需要什么？”

迪克愣了一下才反应过来布鲁斯是在叫他，他眨了眨眼：“先生，大家都叫我迪克，您叫我迪克就可以了。”

“好的，迪克。那么，叫我布鲁斯。”两双相似的蓝眸撞在一起，迪克似乎有些明白自己为什么会出现在这里了，也开始明白眼前这个人，恐怕跟其他人口中的描述完全不一样。

“布鲁斯！”迪克甚至有些欢快地叫出了这个名字。

陌生的暖意让布鲁斯有些不适应。几乎没有人叫他布鲁斯，虽然他总是跟别人说叫他布鲁斯，可大部分时间，不是有人管他叫韦恩先生，就是管他叫唐，就连阿弗也只会叫他布鲁斯少爷。很久没有从别人的口中听到这个名字了……

一个不注意，布鲁斯发现刚刚还坐在长桌对面的人，已经走到他的左侧了，手中还端着吃了一半的牛排：“我可以坐在这儿吗？”

没等布鲁斯回答，迪克就已经坐了下来，开始咀嚼起他剩下的晚餐。布鲁斯没有拒绝，却也没有应声，只是同样沉默着继续享用起他盘中的美食。气氛又开始冷了下来，直到迪克再次出声：“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯再次看到了那双澄澈的眼眸，迪克的感谢是真诚的。布鲁斯都不知道让这个男孩加入到他的生活中，究竟是好事还是坏事，可迪克似乎很肯定有布鲁斯会让他过得比没有布鲁斯更好。

“我的意思是，海利先生跟我说，就算没有你，我也不能在马戏团留下来。我会去哥谭的孤儿院，甚至会因为没有床位而去到少管所。所以，谢谢你。”迪克的笑容有些勉强，他又想起了在马戏团跟父母一同环游世界的生活。虽然他过得不能算是富足，却也是吃饱穿暖，头顶还总会有帐篷。

布鲁斯的目光柔了些许，他终于开口：“你可以继续学杂技，或者体操。”

迪克的眼中爆发出明亮的光芒：“真的么？”

“当然。”布鲁斯矜持地勾起了唇角，他微微走了走神，想着这样也挺好。只要迪克能够继续这样下去，他并不介意给迪克提供一切他想要的，或者是他能够给的。迪克只要高高兴兴的就可以了，他什么都不需要承担。

布鲁斯的脸颊带出了些许柔色，难得有兴致地摸了摸迪克的脑袋：“你可以得到一切。”

迪克甜甜地笑了，然而他还是想到了自己的父母，头不由自主地低了下去。布鲁斯本能地认为神色黯淡的样子不适合迪克，可不知道自己该怎样做才能让少年开心一些。

随即，他想到了多年前，属于阿弗的一个拥抱……

布鲁斯从来都不善于表达自己的情感，尤其是在成为哥谭的无冕之王后，表达感情都成为了一种软弱。不过，或许为了这个少年，他可以破例。

“会没事的，迪克。”将这个少年拥入怀中，布鲁斯沉静地安慰着迪克。迪克低沉沉地答应了一声“嗯”，却没有抬头。布鲁斯能够感觉到自己胸前的润湿，将少年抱得更紧了些：“会没事的。”

“有一天，疼痛会消失吗？”迪克带着颤抖的声音让布鲁斯的身子一僵，他的话语轻得彷如叹息：“不会，但会越来越……轻。”

将在嘴边的“麻木”咽了下去，换成了另外一个更容易被接受的词。布鲁斯并不愿意让迪克参与到如此沉重的话题，不过迪克并非布鲁斯想象中的那样天真……

“你在说谎，布鲁斯。”敏锐的指出了布鲁斯没有说完的话，迪克将自己的头从布鲁斯的胸前刨出来，蔚蓝的眼眸仿佛刚刚被洗礼过，没有阴霾的天空：“但我会让它成真的。”将他一侧的脸颊贴在布鲁斯的胸前，尽管声线还有些哭腔，他却已经不再绝望。

这是一个最纯粹的承诺，带着迪克最大的期望。

布鲁斯沉默地允许了少年的靠近，就好像他允许希望在他心中埋下一颗种子一样。或许阿弗说的没错，或许少年说的也没有错，一切终将有过去的时候，区别只是早晚而已。

意识到自己被安慰了后的布鲁斯静静地为迪克擦干了脸上的泪痕，两个依偎在一起的人，像是在互相取暖，又像是在相濡以沫。

+++

深夜时分，布鲁斯仍然在自己的书房里，凝视着那被放大了很多倍的画像。父亲与母亲，拥着站在中间的他。

那是他五岁生日时的礼物。

他们说，他们会永远陪在他的身边，会永远爱着他。

布鲁斯自从让自己的手染上鲜血后便不再期待被爱了，然而迪克的到来，像是打破了这个诅咒一样。迪克不知道他所有的过去，没有见过他的罪恶，所以迪克的爱很纯粹，也很强烈。他明白自己其实是享受这种关注的……他没办法拒绝，也不想拒绝。

所以，迪克一定不能接触一切。迪克只要干干净净的就可以了。

“布鲁斯……”一个小小的脑袋从书房的门缝探了进来，迪克的眼中仍然带着润湿，似乎刚刚又哭过了。

布鲁斯轻叹一口气，他倒是不记得自己小时候是不是也是这么爱哭了，但他仍然很有耐性地问：“怎么了，迪克？你不是该睡觉了吗？”

迪克的身子挤了进来，低着头，有些呐呐地轻声嘀咕：“可不可以……可不可以陪我一起睡？”

布鲁斯最后望了那幅巨像，将目光彻底锁在了迪克的身上，拉起了迪克的手：“当然可以，迪克。”

两个人一路无言地回到了迪克的房间，迪克悄悄地让自己缩在布鲁斯的怀中后，这才满足地闭上了双眼。布鲁斯没有拒绝迪克的靠近，也没有刻意地将迪克拥入怀中，反而是为迪克掖了掖被子，让迪克不会在夜晚冷醒。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce X Dick

五年的时间匆匆而过，迪克是在布鲁斯的特别关照下长大的。他没有什么别的朋友，因为布鲁斯总担心他会受伤，他没有什么亲近的人，因为布鲁斯工作的特殊让几乎所有人都在畏惧他。不过迪克并不认为这是一件令人难以忍受的事情，因为……布鲁斯对他的关注已经足够弥补这一切了。

而今天是他成年的生日，布鲁斯答应了他会陪他一整天。他其实不需要布鲁斯陪一整天，事实上他希望只要布鲁斯的晚上在就可以了。

迪克期待这一天已经很久了，不仅仅是因为成年，也不仅仅是因为布鲁斯的承诺，还有在今天，他终于可以做自己的选择了。

早在前几个月，他就在做准备了。

在网上查了一些资料，学会给自己做清洗，然后再用偷偷买的东西给自己做扩张和润滑。这些步骤都是提前学习好的，他已经做了好几次了，就为了今天不会手忙脚乱。

只不过临到头，他还是有点害怕，在最后冲澡时，他还是稍微磨蹭了一会儿，把自己弄得香喷喷的以后，再趁着阿弗忙着给他准备生日晚宴的时候，偷偷溜到了韦恩庄园的酒窖里，偷了一瓶红酒出来，悄悄喝了一杯，这才终于平静下来。

吃过晚餐，布鲁斯本要陪迪克看看电视，被赶去了书房。趁着这个时间，迪克赶紧再次冲了个澡，把在后穴放了一整天的扩张阳具拿了出来，再抹上不少润滑剂后，裹着浴巾，赤裸着身子，飘飘然地走到了布鲁斯的书房门口。

进去，就回不去了……

不过没关系。回不去就回不去，他只想要布鲁斯。一次也好……

+++

夜晚的哥谭属于蝙蝠，布鲁斯手下的那个宴会在一个小时前就已经开始，只不过他作为教父并不需要准时参加。距离迪克过完生日还有大概一个小时，迪克非要让他在书房等一阵子，他也拿迪克没办法。

这一次又是什么呢？

每一年迪克总会趁着各种各样的机会给他送东西，有时候是领带，有时候是迪克亲手做的黑暗料理，有时候是迪克的学习成绩。无论如何，都是一些别出心裁的礼物，布鲁斯永远都不知道迪克的脑子里到底还藏着什么样的惊喜。

门被轻轻打开，迪克润湿的头探了进来。布鲁斯挑挑眉，表情放柔：“进来吧。”

他并不愿意吓坏迪克，这个他放在手心上宠了五年的男孩，他甚至没有让迪克参与他的副业。

迪克整个身子探进来以后，布鲁斯却将脸上的柔和收敛了起来，表情开始变得有些凝重。迪克的身上就裹了一层浴巾，没有其他任何衣物。他的大脑在一瞬间开始运转起来，开始判断迪克到底为什么会用这样的形象出现在他的面前。

最简单并且直观的解释就是……迪克想要勾引他。

可是……

迪克……

怎么会？

“你在干什么，迪克？不怕生病吗？”布鲁斯的身体不露声色地往前倾了一下，想要缓解自己那不由自主而产生的疑心。他应该相信迪克，也许迪克只是太兴奋，所以没来得及穿衣服而已。这种事情也不是没发生过。

迪克解开了自己的浴巾，不知道是因为害羞还是因为刚刚洗过澡，除了微微有些潮湿以外，他整个身体都看上去红透了。布鲁斯的心跳在一瞬间加快了那么一下，来自于身体的本能有那么一瞬间侵占了他的理智，随即他便回过神来，将自己的情绪压了下来。

“你在干什么，迪克。”他的声音比起刚才低了好几个音，还带着不容易察觉的沙哑。

“你说我今天可以得到一切，我想要你。”迪克赤裸的身体彻彻底底地展开，粉嫩的阴茎微微上翘，朱红的乳头随着呼吸起伏，连带着那布鲁斯从未拒绝过的蓝眸，共同映入了布鲁斯的脑海中。

布鲁斯看见了迪克对他的爱意，汹涌澎湃却又带着绝望。

他犹豫了。

布鲁斯从未遇见过这样纯粹热烈的爱意，哥谭在他的脚底颤抖，所有人都在畏惧他，可是迪克……迪克在爱他。尽管他从未让迪克接触过他黑暗的一面，可多多少少的，周围的人也会告诉迪克一些，不是吗？

他是渴望被爱的，然而他知道自己不值得。尤其不值得迪克这样纯粹的爱。这样看来，他在卑劣地用过去这些年的宠爱，让迪克一步步陷入了名为“布鲁斯”的陷阱。

如今，迪克向他要求更多，他知道自己给不了，可就在知道迪克心意的刹那，他为了那双全心全意倒影着自己的蓝眸，想如了迪克的愿，狠狠地占有他，让他的生命中只剩下自己。

这不是一个监护人应有的想法，更不是一个迪克长辈该有的想法。他应该引导迪克，让迪克明白，这种对他的爱意不过是依赖产生的错觉，这种不稳定的爱意在日后会成为迪克的负担。

是了。

他应该这么做。

布鲁斯站起身后，迪克本能地颤抖了一下，蜷缩的同时又不肯退让。面对着向他一步步走来的布鲁斯高大的身影，迪克除了有些许畏惧以外，更多的是兴奋。他甚至没有办法控制住自己不断攀升的体温，还有那不断挺拔的阴茎。

迪克的脸上除了红晕外，还有情欲。他的渴望那样明显……

布鲁斯蹲下身，和迪克的下体几乎要碰在一起，因为布鲁斯动作而起的微风，使得迪克白皙的肌肤上沾染上了些许带着颤栗的鸡皮疙瘩。然而布鲁斯没有真正碰上去，反而是从地上捡起了迪克的浴巾，披在迪克的肩膀上，遮盖了迪克大部分躯体。

“迪克，很晚了，去睡吧。”布鲁斯将迪克包裹起来，用自己的外套再给迪克包裹上他的下身。

明显的拒绝让迪克的蓝眸染上雾气，汹涌的爱意却并没有彻底褪去：“你说了，我今天可以得到一切的！我爱你，我爱你布鲁斯！”

倔强地不肯动，迪克望着布鲁斯，眼中似乎已经要溢出泪水。直到此刻，布鲁斯才从迪克的鼻息中闻出了酒精的味道：“你喝酒了？那是犯法的，迪克。”

布鲁斯带着叹息的语气，让迪克几近发狂。他挣脱了布鲁斯的钳制，撤掉布鲁斯的外套，再抖落了布鲁斯为他盖上的浴巾，赤裸着身子将自己挤入布鲁斯的怀中：“就一小杯，壮胆的，我没醉！让我……让我……让我取悦你。”

最后那句的声音很轻，布鲁斯几乎就要听不清，但他还是听见了。

他克制着自己，他不愿意让自己堕落得更深，他不能够引诱这个孩子。

然而，所有的理智在对上了那双蓝眸以后，被烧得一干二净。迪克那双蔚蓝的眼眸透露出的渴望让他不由自主就想为那个男孩奉上全世界，让那双蓝眸不再有痛苦，不再有悲伤。

如果他的拒绝会伤害到这个男孩，那么……就让他沉沦下去吧。

为什么不呢？

哥谭里没有人会跟他作对，没有人能伤害到这个男孩，他也不认为自己以后会爱上什么人。既然迪克想要，他也还能继续给，为什么不呢？

“你知道你在做什么吗，迪克？”布鲁斯做着最后的挣扎，他可以替迪克背负一切，但他并不希望迪克走这一条路。迪克属于阳光，而他属于黑暗，无论他背负多少，迪克终究会受到他的影响。

“当然，布鲁斯！”迪克感受到布鲁斯的软化，他雀跃地想接着说点儿什么，可还没等到他能说什么，他的唇便被布鲁斯堵住，柔软的触感就像是布鲁斯的心一样。

布鲁斯熟练地探索着迪克的嘴，一寸寸地摄取着迪克那带着酒味的香甜，霸道地吸吮着迪克的舌尖。粗矿的手抱住迪克柔软的腰，一转身便将人整个放到了布鲁斯的书桌台上。

迪克沉浸在布鲁斯的回应之中，身体的温度越发上升。他以为布鲁斯会继续拒绝，以为布鲁斯会生气，以为布鲁斯将他赶出去，却万万没有想到，自己竟然会成功。

布鲁斯亲吻着他的脖颈，舔舐的过程中逐渐往下挪动，轻轻地将迪克放到桌子上，将迪克的大腿掀起来，露出那个隐秘的小穴。迪克的身体原本就柔软，毫不费力地做到了这个动作的同时，还将自己的屁股翘得更高了些。

在迪克开合的小嘴里，一些晶莹的液体向外涌出。

布鲁斯挑挑眉，用手抹了抹溢出来的润滑剂，意味深长地说：“看来你今天是准备得很齐全。”

迪克被情欲染红的脸变得更加滚烫，他轻轻哼出一声呻吟：“嗯~”

布鲁斯的中指探了进去，甬道内果然已经有了润滑不说，也不知道是迪克早就做过准备还是迪克身体本身就很柔软，几乎没有任何阻力。只是异物的入侵还是使得迪克扭动了下身体，将布鲁斯的手指吞得更深。

既然迪克的身体已经有所准备，布鲁斯也就没有浪费太多时间，试探性地将三根手指伸进去迪克还能承受以后，布鲁斯便解开了自己的西裤。狰狞的阴茎向上翘着，比起迪克的看上去粗长了很多。

迪克在看到布鲁斯阴茎的时候，不由自主地吞了口口水，他几乎无法想象装下布鲁斯的场景。

布鲁斯听见了声音，抬眼看向迪克略微畏缩的眼神，停下了动作，安抚性地扶了扶迪克的腰：“我们可以停下来，迪克。”

迪克猛地摇头，拼命地挺着臀，想要跟布鲁斯靠得更近一些：“不！不要停！操……操我！狠狠地操我！”

羞耻的话一旦说出口，就再也收不回去。迪克在那一瞬间将自己放得更开了，他甚至坐起身，试图让自己坐到布鲁斯的阴茎上去。当然他并没有成功，反而是布鲁斯低沉地轻笑了两声，揽住了迪克，安抚性地亲吻了迪克的额头。

“耐心一点，迪克。”说着，他对着迪克的洞口，一点点往里推。直到此刻，布鲁斯才感觉到迪克股间的紧致触感。迪克不断地放松自己，却又忍不住想要将布鲁斯吃得更深一些，让他的甬道增加了些阻力。

很快，布鲁斯再也塞不进去，可要让迪克彻底将他淹没还有一段距离，他只能将迪克的腿再次掀开：“拉开你的大腿，迪克，我记得你应该能做到。”

迪克乖巧地用手使劲儿扳开自己，给布鲁斯制造更多的空间，白皙的大腿甚至已经有了红色的手印。可惜即便如此，布鲁斯也仍旧没办法将整个阴茎没入迪克的体内，布鲁斯轻声叹口气：“好吧，看来我们还需要用实战来扩张。”

布鲁斯没有立即加快速度，反而是在用慢慢的抽动让迪克有时间适应。可是迪克并不能感觉到布鲁斯的用心良苦，因为他正在被这种慢动作的挑逗折磨着，想要更多来缓解心中升起的莫名痒意。他倾泻出几声呻吟后便忍不住屈服于自己的欲望，手放在自己的阴茎上，像是在开始自慰：“快一点啊！”

清朗的声音被情欲染上沙哑，明明是个低沉的男声，却让人莫名想到了娇嗔。布鲁斯拉开了迪克的手，十指交合着，像是他们的身体一样。

“不要作弊，相信我，我会让感受到极致的快乐。”说着，布鲁斯逐步加快了自己的速度，这个时候，迪克的后穴已经容纳下绝大部分的布鲁斯了。迪克的手紧紧地捏着布鲁斯的，掌心满是汗水。一方面是因为紧张，另外一方面则是因为被填满的满足感。

不过很快迪克的头脑就被接连涌上的快感淹没了，他的大腿搭在布鲁斯的肩膀上，随着布鲁斯的抽插而晃动着。他的嘴巴已经合不拢，不断的呻吟中让他无法意识到不仅自己的呼吸已经十分急促，就连吞咽口水这个简单的动作也做不到了，从嘴角淌出的液体让迪克显得格外妖冶。

迪克的表情看上去有些扭曲，半是痛苦，半是欢愉，被动地颤抖着，他的眼角也在不断地溢出生理泪水，使他看上去媚态十足。

布鲁斯的坚挺终于彻底没入了迪克的体内，而迪克却无法承受这样的刺激，在完全贴合在一起的同时，迪克将自己蓄积许久的精液释放了出来，有一部分甚至喷射到了他自己的嘴中。淡红色的躯体配合着泼洒出来的白色，像是一幅完美的画像。

可惜不管是布鲁斯也好，迪克也好，都不是艺术家。

布鲁斯没有退出迪克的身体，反而弯下腰，舔舐起迪克的精液。从嘴角开始，一直到迪克的腹部。迪克还没有从余韵中恢复过来，便又被充血的大脑弄得无法思考了。他轻喃着布鲁斯的名字，布鲁斯温柔地在他的嘴角又啄了两下：“我在。”

然而这只是一个开始。布鲁斯在迪克体内抵着的坚挺可没有任何发泄的意向。

将阴茎抽出来后，哄着迪克翻了个身，趴在桌子上后，布鲁斯对准了迪克，再次插进去，引得迪克哼哼了一声。不过这一次，布鲁斯就没有像是刚才一样温柔。

也许是因为翻身之后，迪克看不见他的表情了，布鲁斯不仅动作粗暴了很多，就连表情也开始变得麻木。他一步步狠狠地拍击在迪克身上，做得一次比一次深，让迪克发出更多叫声。

布鲁斯的速度也是越来越有技巧，快速了一段时间后会留给迪克喘气的时间，直到迪克连停下来喘气都做不到之后，布鲁斯才不再保留，速度快得让迪克跟不上节奏，只能连续不断地叫着“啊”。

时间掐得刚刚好，在布鲁斯释放的同时，迪克在感受到布鲁斯用另外一种方式将自己填满的同时，就再也承受不住，晕了过去。

布鲁斯的呼吸总算没有那么平稳了，放任自己在迪克体内了好几分钟后，他才收回了自己那硕大的性器。

迪克的小穴开开合合，挤出了好些属于布鲁斯的精液。

没有布鲁斯的支撑，迪克眼看就要滑落到地上，布鲁斯上前将迪克拥入怀中后，捡起了落在地上的浴巾，给迪克遮掩起来。布鲁斯很小心痕迹，迪克的脖颈上都没有什么红痕，如果不展开迪克的身体，或许没有人能看出来刚刚的战况有多么激烈。

看着桌子上的狼藉，布鲁斯皱了皱眉，轻声叹口气后，还是将迪克抱回了他自己的房间。他顺便还在迪克的洗手间为他清理了一下，这种事情他还是第一次做，毕竟其他想要爬上他床的人，他都不会担心对方会有什么不适。

整理好迪克后，布鲁斯看了看时间，夜色已晚，那个聚会里估计也没几个清醒的人了。他像是多年前一样，为迪克掖好被子，准备去清理书房的时候，他的手被迪克拉住。

迪克还是有些迷迷糊糊，蔚蓝的双眸带着明显的泪珠：“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”

祈求的意味太浓，布鲁斯根本无法拒绝。他只好也放松下来，躺在迪克身边，将迪克彻底搂入怀中。

一个晚上，迪克睡得很踏实，可布鲁斯的脑中却在一遍遍地过着迪克这些年的样子。最终，画面停留在了迪克跪在高台之上，在亲眼目睹自己父母尸体之后，与他对视的那个眼神。

这样做不对。

可是迪克想要……

反正这些年他也是满手血腥，不在乎多这一项罪孽了。

只要迪克能够开心……

只要迪克能过他过不了的生活……

这很好。


End file.
